bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Yharnamites
Yharnamites are characters in Bloodborne. Description Yharnamites are citizens who are native to Yharnam. The Moon Cycles will greatly affect the interaction with them during gameplay. Lore Yharnamites are citizens, native to Yharnam. They worship the Great Ones and their miraculous blood. Their chant, "bless us with blood", can still be heard here and there in the foggy alleys. Yharnamites prefer blood to alcohol, as the former is more intoxicating. The miraculous blood of the Healing Church attracted all sort of sickly travelers to Yharnam to seek treatment. Many outsiders, like Father Gascoigne and Eileen the Crow, became citizens of Yharnam and joined the hunt themselves, sometimes as a form of payment for the treatment they received. The Healing Church supplies the citizens with blood, treat the sick with Blood Ministration, and hold the highest position in the society. Unbeknownst to them, the very same blood was the source of the scourge of beasts. At first, the Church would cover-up the incidents and deploy hunters to discretely dispose of the afflicted. This was the era of the first generation of hunters under Gehrman, the First Hunter of the Hunter's Workshop. But then, the Paleblood Moon first appeared. This greatly accelerated the beast transformation. The beasts became more numerous and prowled the streets. The Hunters were no longer capable of quietly containing the threat. The Healing Church could not hide the scourge any longer. In response, the Church formed their own official workshop to replace the former and appointed Ludwig as the first official hunter of the Church. Ludwig decided to arm and train the citizenry to fight the beasts as his Church Hunters. Following his call, many Yharnamites that lacked his training also joined the hunts, which soon became a regular event. This mob, led by the Church's black-garbed doctors and church servants, roamed the streets where they cut down the beasts and the infected. Anybody who showed symptoms of the plague would be purged indiscriminately. The Church now operated without care for how they looked to the public. Those who had lost family and friends started to show resentment towards the hunters and the hunt. The mob that had arisen to join the hunt were poorly armed. Equipped with pitchforks, axes and wooden shields, all of which are ineffective against a single beast, let alone the hordes of beasts that run rampant. They often brought torches and Molotov Cocktail, for they believed fire can cleanse impurity. The only advantage the mob held against the beasts were their sheer numbers, an advantage they soon lost as the hunt progressed and the plague transformed more people. After the incident that struck Old Yharnam, the Church closed the Great Bridge leading to Cathedral Ward abandoning the citizens outside to their fate. Free of the Church's direction, the mob now hunted beasts and outsiders alike, believing that outsiders were the source of the scourge. These huntsmen, however, were afflicted themselves and slowly turned into the creatures they hunted. Their beastly transformation is apparent to the Hunter even as their night begins. The few sane Yharnamites locked themselves inside and use incense to ward off the beasts. Some of them can be interacted with from their candlelit window or through their doors. Some of them might even ask for shelter while providing information to the Hunter, provided the Hunter knows of such places. Because of their xenophobia towards outsiders, their fear of beasts and general resentment towards the hunters, many Yharnamites believe that the Hunter wants to trick them to open their door in order to rob or slaughter them. Due to this, many of them remain in their so called "safe houses". They generally don't last for long, as either the beasts break in, or they become beasts themselves. Notable Yharnamites These Yharnamites can be interacted with and serve as side quest givers in the game. * Gilbert * Iosefka * Arianna * Narrow Minded Man * Lonely Old Dear * Young Girl * Older Sister * Sister Adella * Oedon Chapel Dweller Notable Yharnamites in comic adaption: * Doctor Alfredius * Mathilde Dialogue of Yharnamite Dwellers During Evening Phase Only the Yharnamite dwellers that still retain their sanity can be interacted with. A red lantern located on their wall or at doorstep will indicate that the owner of the house can be interacted with. There is a survivor in the Forbidden Woods, but she cannot be interacted with at this phase because the player needs the password from Laurence's skull to enter Forbidden Woods. Dialogue during night phase After the death of Vicar Amelia, either a message "no response" will pop up or some maniacally inhuman screeches and screams will be heard upon interacting with many dwellers, suggesting they have either been slain by the beast or transformed into something inhuman themselves. Some dwellers can still be interactable Dialogue during Blood Moon phase: After the death of Rom, the Vacuous Spider, the blood moon rise and the beast roam the street of Yharnam. Most of the Yharnamite dweller are either dead or transformed due to their incense shortage. The only survivor is the dweller in the Healing Church Workshop Village. Unused Dialogue Trivia * Arianna and the Oedon Chapel Dweller states that Yharnamite use incense to ward off the beast. "Oh, thank goodness. You're a hunter, right? Might you know of a safe place? The night is long and I've very little of the incense left... Please, there must be some nice place to run off to?" Arianna ran out of incense so she pleads the Hunter to find her a safe haven. This might suggest some Yharnamites are dead after nightfall due to incense shortage. * Many Yharnamites, mostly women and children, are petrified at Yahar'gul, Unseen Village. They can be mistaken for statues but the expression on their faces and their behavior reveal their true nature. * The woman in Forbidden Woods is, in fact, infected with the plague of blood and beast and already transformed. She, along with Vicar Amelia, is one of the few women who are transformed. * Many people believe that the red lantern outside these NPCs' doors are filled with incense. In fact, incense is stored in pots, which are visibly abundant in Oedon Chapel. * There is a woman who was tied to her bed and left to die in Hemwick Charnel Lane. * There are many body bags in Hemwick Charnel Lane. They appeared to be people who were kidnapped and put into bags to transport easier to the Hemwick for organs harvesting. Gallery NaXc0jc.jpg|the old woman in Forbidden Woods Yuz49Wl.jpg|The old woman in Forbidden Woods petrified.png|Petrifed people at Yahar'gul petrified yharnam residents.jpg|Petrified Yharnamites petrified yharnam residents 2.jpg petrified dead yharnamites.png buried alive yharnamite.png Ритуал_№3К.png Школа_Менсиса_№9К.png Yharnamites №2.png Yharnamites №1.png Ритуал_Менсиса_№1К.png Школа_Менсиса_№8К.png|A women was trying to push another resident aside before both of them were turned into stone image01aaaa.jpg ОВ_№8.jpg|A dead woman tied to her bed ОВ_№10.jpg|Body bags in Hemwick Charnel Lane Yharnamites №4.png u5tnAUH.jpg Downtrodden_Yharnamite.png|The down-trodden Yharnamites depicted in Bloodborne comic Category:Characters